


A Particular Sight

by WinterChivalry



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterChivalry/pseuds/WinterChivalry
Summary: An X-Men First Class Female Reader re-write. Main plot points remain the same, but new scenes and variations in the story line are incorporated as to integrate the Reader. Thougths and memories are written in italics. Reader has the ability to see souls and minds with the attached emotions as represented by colours. The reader also has a minute healing ability.-(Y/N) finds herself a companion of one Charles Xavier and his honorary sister Raven. Enthralled by the sense of a new mutant family, she maintains a close relationship with the pair and follows them through an interesting chain of events. Her family grows; tensions rise.





	1. Introductions and Escalations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles' celebrations are cut short when a more pressing need arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of dialog in this. I suppose that's best for the first and introductory chapter!

“I can show you, if you’d like?” I offer, wrapping my hands around my mug. The bustle of the city echoes between buildings; the light of a hundred souls intertwined.  
Charles eyes widened, “Would you?” I rest a hand on top of his, focusing on pushing the indescribable energy towards the man. “Incredible”, he gasps,” and you see this all the time?”  
“I can tune in and out, but a few of the brighter varieties will shine through.” I watch him gaze around the crowd. His eyes crinkle with a smile. “The brighter the light, the kinder the soul.” I explain.  
“And the colours?”  
“Emotions, as I understand it.” I survey the scenes before me and focus on a bank. The building stands tall in the square. “See the large fellow coming out the the bank?”  
His eyes narrow for a moment, scanning the surroundings, before widening again, “Oh yes. Bright yellow- gold in fact!”  
“That’s happiness.” I watch as the same golden swirls began to coil and bounce around each other at Charles’ chest, “Joy. Achievement. Pleasure." I explain. I take a moment to relish the moment: the dance of lights, the scent of coffee strong in the air, and the amply pleasant company. "To the right of him? The woman?”  
“Green. Might I guess-“  
“Jealousy.” We say in unison. I nod, humming.   
“How about blue?”  
“Fear, uncertainty.”  
“Red? Pink? Brown? Purple?”  
“Pain, embarrassment, anger, and... arousal.”  
“Astounding. This is a beautiful gift. Thank you for sharing this with me.” I retract my hand and watch as he blinks and refocuses his gaze on me. “Your soul might just be the brightest of them all, (Y/N)."

 - 2 Years Later -

Resting against a bar stool beside Raven, I watch Charles flirt shamelessly with some blonde. He grins, leaning towards her.  
“Then, let's reclaim that word.”, she quips, “Mutant and proud.” The blonde raises her drink to Charles. Raven huffs and makes her way to the pair with heavy steps. A peak beyond her surface shows ripples of green that bubbled off her soul.  
“Chin-chin,” he toasts; he is taken aback to find Raven and I in his line of sight. “Hey.”  
“Hi. Guess I have to buy my own drink.” Raven pouts, placing herself between her brother and his ‘date’. I offer them both a short smile. _Easy tiger_ , I aim at her.  
“I'm sorry,” he offers, leaning towards the bar, “One cola and a cider, please.”  
The blonde turns to Raven, practically giddy, “Charles here was just tell me that I'm like one of the first sea creatures that grew legs.”  
”Tiny bit sexier.” He flirts. She giggles. Her soul emits a rich purple; Charles bares a matching hue. The tension emanates from Raven.  
_Charles_ , I prompt.  
“I'm sorry. This is my sister Raven and my dear friend (Y/N).” The man gestures to us in turn.  
“Lovely to meet you.” I offer my hand.  
Raven gives a curt response. “Hi.”  
“Amy.” She introduces herself, “And what do you study?”  
”Waitressing.”  
”Ah.” A wave of brown muddies Raven’s pools of green and she grits her teeth. Raven morphs one of her eyes to their natural yellow colour.  
“Raven!” I blurt.  
“Oh, look, you have heterochromia, too.” Amy’s eyes widen as she gazes at her.  
The colour drops from Charles’ face. ”Sorry. What?”  
”Look at her eye.” Charles straightens in his seat. Blue and brown twist together over his chest. Clearing his throat, he rises to his feet and bustles me out the way.  
“Right. Raven, get your coat, please.” He takes a £5 note from his jacket, and places it brazenly on the bar.   
I grasp his shoulder, “Charles, don’t be rid-“  
“Now.” He insists. I make an effort to apologise to Amy before I’m tugged out of the bar.

Rain dribbles from an overcast sky. “Don't talk me. You did that on purpose.”  
”I did not.”  
”Yes you did.”  
”Why would I do it on purpose?”  
I interrupt, “Raven, I practically saw the thought go through your head.”  
“Not true! You know I can't control it sometimes, if I'm stressed or I'm tired.”  
“You seem to be doing a perfectly good job right now.” Charles argued.  
"Mutant and proud." Raven imitated in a snide voice.  
I snorted. “She has you there. Heterochromia. That’s barely a mutation. It’s pretty and damn near invisible.”  
“But if you’re a freak, you better hide!” Raven continues.  
“You're both being ridiculous. Look, look," he raises a placating hand and brings the group to a halt beneath an overpass,"I don't mean to sound like an old fart.”  
“Which you are.”  
”Sometimes.” He admits, “But we've talked about this. A small slip-up is one thing. A big one does not bare thinking about.” We succumb to silence for the rest of the journey. 

-

Today was a big day for Charles. In lieu of watching him present his dissertation, I stay back to prepare for a surprise celebration. I sit at my desk, pen rapping on the table. My to-do list held two items: cake and booze. Perhaps a few decorations? I shake my head, decidedly putting my efforts into perfecting the baked confectionery. I fill the silence with music, and get to work.

"Surprise,  _Professor!"_ I cheer as the door clicks open, with cake in hand. I'm met with a front of oscillating blue. "Charles, Raven, what's wrong?"   
"Pack your bags, (Y/N), we're off to Virginia." Charles requests, disappearing to his room. A brunette trails behind Raven. I look at her, brows furrowed.   
"Moira MacTaggart." She introduces herself, offering her hand. I tap into her mind with the contact.  
_They can't all be Communists. This Hellfire Club, it's got to be something else._ Her memories echo inside my head; I follow her past into a club. _...Jupiter missiles in Turkey..._  A crystalline woman in white walks across my mind. A demon-like man appears then disappears before my eyes. 

"Oh. I see."   
  
-

The conference room is bleak, much like our collective hopes for the outcome of our meeting. The Senator, one Agent Stryker, and two other agents that neglected to make an introduction joined Moira, Raven, and I at the table. I sit between the girls and offer them as much of a reassuring a smile as I could offer. Charles stands in the glare of a projector and gives his presentation, though I struggle to pay attention.   
"These mutations would polygeneic. In short, an extensive number of genes must be activated to express a single mutant phenotype. Such beings would, for this reason, be a rarity..."  
_God damn English Professors with their fancy degrees, think they know everything._  The thoughts of the Senator run loud and clear through my mind, and I assume Charles' mind was taking a beating in like manner. Raven sits intently watching her brother, willing him on mentally.  
"The advent of the nuclear age may have accelerated the mutation process. Individuals with extraordinary abilities may already be among us. Thank you very much." The Professor takes his seat.  
The Senator lounges back in his chair, throwing his hand up towards the speaker, "MacTaggert, you really think that some crackpot scientist is gonna make me believe in sparkly dames and vanishing men?" Moira sits up in her chair, moving back from the Senator, "You just brought yourself a one-way ticket back to the typing pool. This meeting is over." Resolutely, she begins to stand and gather her things. The suited men sat smug in their chairs, staring her down.   
I place a hand on her arm, urging her back down beside me, "Agent MacTaggert, you might want to sit back down. This isn't over." I prompt her, nodding to Charles. The Senator cocks his head, gaping at me.   
"I didn't really expect you to believe me, given that all you could think about during my presentation was what sort of pie they were serving in the commissary." Charles scalds, rolling his eyes with a certain pride emanating from him in hues of yellow. "It's apple pecan. I haven't been entirely honest with you, love, I'm sorry.", he glances to Moira, "You see, one of the many spectacular things my mutation allows me to do is that I can read your mind.  
Agent Stryker tuts, looking back to the Senator, "I've seen this before in a magic show. Are you gonna ask us to think of a number between one and ten now?" I glare daggers at the man.  
Charles chuckles in spite of the disrespect, "No, Agent Stryker. Although, I could ask you about your son, William, who you were thinking about," the agent blinks and grits his teeth, "which is very nice. But I think I'd rather ask you about the Jupiter missiles America are currently placing in Turkey." All mouths in the room drop collectively. Raven's eyes widen as she watches Charles, _Charles what the fuck are you thinking_ being the shared thought. Moira's expression is pale and haunted; she looks onto the Senator who quickly shoots a glance at Agent Stryker.   
"He's a goddamn spy. You brought a goddamned spy into this facility!" Brown and blue burst out of the man's chest at once. He points between Moira and Charles with strong accusation, picking up the phone.   
"I did not." She insisted, shaking her head violently. The noise of panicked thoughts battered my head. The overwhelming pang of blue from each and every man's chest tinted the whole room as they clamored. I looked to Raven, _We have to do something now!_ Raven stands, shifting from blue, to a perfect replica of Agent Stryker. I stand up beside her, removing an earring and forcibly dragging the metal through my palm. I wince, blood trickling down my wrist. In a swift movement, I run my other hand across the wound, sealing it shut. All but Charles sat with mouths agape.   
"How's that for a magic trick?" The Professor deadpanns.  
The agent at the back returns with a minute smile, "Best I've ever seen."  
The Senator raises a shaking finger, "I want them out of here," he gulped, "and locked down until I can figure out what to do."  
"My facility is off-site," The Senator turns in his chair, brows furrowed, "I'll take 'em."

-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! So, what do you think? I'm very receptive to criticism so by all means- comment away!


	2. To Sea and Shaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re released from the CIA and we meet Erik.

The room hums blue from each of us- each side afraid of the other. The Senator gave a curt nod to our new savior, "On your head be it. We're done here." With Agent Stryker following, he takes his files and leaves the room. Moira looked conflicted. She left the room with her coworker.    
"Holy shit, I'm glad that worked." I sighed, wrapping an arm around Raven's shoulders as she shifted back to her blonde self. Charles smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.   
"Yes, the alternative outcome would not have been ideal." He spoke.   
"That's for sure" Raven quipped. Charles paced to the back of the room.  
The Professor extended his hand to the man in black,"Thank you agent..."  
"Platt. Oliver Platt." He took Charles' hand gladly, eyes full of intrigue, "My pleasure Professor. Should we get going?"  
"Absolutely."

-

Taking the back stairs, we emerge in the underground parking facility. Agent Platt shoots questions to us all and rambles on with seemingly no end. I notice Charles has sent his attention elsewhere; his fingers pressed to his temple. Rumbles of car engines hum around us.  
"I've always known that there were people like you out there." The agent enthuses,"I've been the laughingstock of this agency for years, but I knew it. You're gonna love my facility." He walks alongside the three of us with a spring in his step.  
"It sounds lovely Oliver but it's gonna have to wait."I state, placing a hand on his arm.  
"Why?" He gapes at me.  
"Agent MacTaggert has a lead on Sebastion Shaw, and if we don't move now, apparently, we're gonna lose him." Charles explains. A CIA issued vehicle squeals to a halt in front of us.  
"What?!"  
Raven walks to the other side of the vehicle and pulls on the door handle. "Not only can he read minds, he can communicate with them as well." She reveals, slipping in behind the driver. I take center seat, but lean towards the conversation out the window.   
Charles follows in suit, opting for shotgun. "Moira and I have just had a lovely conversation."  
"Yes, we did." Moira confirms, hands at the wheel.  
"That is incredible!" He cheers, peaking in at his fellow agent. Charles chuckles. Oliver steps back, raising his hands in front of him. "But... I-I cannot take you anywhere else without permission from upstairs."  
Charles' brows furrow, "Would you like to see one more magic trick?  
"Okay." The agent accepts, cocking his head to the side. _Get in the car,_ I overhear. "Good idea!" Oliver is forced to agree and his colors set neutral; he plonks himself down beside me. 

-

The drive to the dock yard was short. I listen to another one of Charles' safety briefings. The poor man's chest rippled a deep blue. I try my utmost to send him soothing motions. Moira flashed some ID to the guard on watch and the barrier raises. Bar the lights of few dotted souls, I can barely see. The hair on the back of my neck raises and I bring my arms up around myself. We pile out the car, traveling to the ramp adjoining to the coastguard's vessel.   
"Agent MacTaggart? Lieutenant Martin. " He queries, offering his hand.   
"And co." She confirms.   
"Right this way," he ushers us up the ramp, "Don't touch anything, stick with me, and you'll be fine." Raven and I share a glance. We are lead to the monkey bridge. Officers hurry about, adjusting pulleys on small dinghies and giving orders to subordinates. Shortly, Shaw's large yacht comes into sight and the dinghies, fit with their squads, deploy. _He's there_ , I direct Charles, _his soul is like a black hole_. He nods, fingers to his temple and knitting his brows.   
The Lieutenant holds a megaphone receiver to his lips. Flares stream out from the flanks; floodlights illuminate the path ahead. "This is the U.S. Coast Guard. Do not attempt to move your vessel. Stay where you are."  
"I've lost Shaw." Charles yelps  
"Fuck!" I fortify, loosing touch with his mind.   
"I've lo-- I've lost Shaw. Th-There's something blocking me. This has never happened to me before."  
"There must be someone like us on that ship."  
Moira stares, "Like you two?"  
"Must be another telepath."  
A smile almost reaches Charles lips; a brief flash of gold sparks through him. "This is incredible. I could actually feel her inside my head. I'm very sorry, but I don't think I'm gonna be much help to you tonight."  
"I can still see their souls- I can help" I assure, bracing myself against the railings. A grey souled man stands at the edge of the yacht. As he raised his hands, whirlwinds of vapor exploded from his palms.   
"Oh, my God."  
"Jesus." The winds strike towards us, flinging the dinghies up and over to crash back into the ocean.  
Agent Platt puts his arms in front of our group, pushing us back, "Get inside." He insists.   
"Wait wait wait! There's someone else out there. They're not on the ship." I panic, pushing past my friends back to the deck, " Look! The anchor. Fuck." The anchor raises slowly out of the ocean, coiling around itself. Suddenly, with explosive energy it plows through the ships upper deck destroying everything in it's path. The yacht erupts in cascades of sparks. "Shaw's not leaving, he's going down." The chain rips though the bow and the anchor snaps off from the links. "He's.. he's moving under water. Must be a fuckin' submarine." The man followed in the water, seemingly attached to the vessel.   
"Let it go! You have to let it go!" Charles screams to the man.   
"He can't hear you." I speak. I look to Charles, and grab his arm. _Forgive me_. I jump. The water punches my flesh. I'm sure I've broken a bone. Adrenaline rushes through me and propels my legs to kick. I reach for his mind and delve through his thoughts. Anger. Dark anger, soul deep. A name- Erik. I reach for him.  
_You can't. You'll drown. You have to let go. Please listen to me. I know what this means to you, I can see it. You will die, Erik, you have to stop._  
He thrashes in my arms. I push calmness through to him; I see his colours shift.  
_Just breathe, Erik._  
"Get off! Get off me!" He demands, pushing back from me, "Who are you?"  
"(Y/N). I'm not a threat."  
"You were in my head and that... energy. How did you do it?"  
"You have your tricks, I have mine! I'm like you. There are others like us."  
He pants. I move to support him. "I thought I was alone.  
"You're not alone." I put my other hand on his arm, "Erik, you're not alone."

-

 


	3. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We make our way to the cover CIA facility. Everyone is not always who they seem.

A dinghy arrives beside us and officers pull us aboard. Foil blankets are draped over our shoulders as we sail back to the coast guards vessel. We sit at the back on either side of the engine and rudder. I shiver and stare off towards the floodlights.  
“How many others?” Erik asks, just above a whisper.  
“A few that we know of but there will be more.” I answer, still gazing ahead.  
“And you? What can you do?”  
“I see into souls and minds. I can heal injuries.” I turn to look at the man beside me. His hair clung wet to his forehead. He holds the foil blanket tight around his shoulders. And his soul... his soul is beautiful. Pure but intrinsically wrapped in red lace. Red that rang familiar with memories I had grazed earlier. I resist the urge to delve back into Erik’s mind.  
“What about you?”  
“I control metal.” He is states and turns to face me. “Stay out of my head.” I nod to him. Pulling up beside the ship, we are hoisted up by pulleys aligning with the boat. The pulleys click, locking closed, and the vessel begins its journey back.  
“Oh, my god. Are you alright?” Charles and Raven hurry over, practically patting me down searching me for injury. He drapes his jacket across my shoulders.  
“Yes, yes. Char- Charles, please I’m fine.” I insist, pushing his hands back. “Charles, Raven, this is Erik.”  
“Pleasure to meet you. You have quite astonishing gifts, might I add.” The professor greets. Erik nods and shakes the pairs hands but maintains his distance. Charles is enthused; his soul gushes gold. He begins to describe his and Ravens mutations in great depth. Erik attention, however, is back the way we came and into the distance. “I must apologise, I’m rambling.” Erik hums with a chuckle.  
"We wanted to catch him too, Erik" I assure him. He looks to me.  
"What did he do to you?" Erik queries.   
"Not to us, per say. May I show you?" I open my palm to him. He purses his lips before taking my hand. I show him Shaw through Moira's memories. The missile plans. The meeting with the Senator. He winces, retracting his hand and rubbing his temples. "Sorry, that can take some getting used to. Charles' much better at any kind of mental relay than I."  
"Like a bull in a china shop." Erik deadpanned. I apologise.   
"What say we join forces?" He knits his brows, looking back out to sea. He stays silent. I don't need to read his mind to see the gears turning.   
"Deal." We begin to dock. Moira suggests a hotel to occupy courtesy of the CIA. The hotel is equidistant from here and the covert CIA facility that Agent Platt had promised us, saving some of the drive for tomorrow. We pile back in the car in predominant silence while Erik takes his own car (hopefully a rental, presumably stolen). I fall asleep within minutes of the engine starting.

When I wake, I'm in an unfamiliar bed. The hotel I assume. I scan the area mentally, and find Charles. _Did you carry me in here?_ I ask.  _You overestimate my strength, dear. Oliver took you. We're in the foyer._ I follow the direction of Charles' soul, a familiar glow. The hotel is nice. Far too nice, in fact, for a fleeting visit. Thank you CIA. I find the group in the lobby. Charles entertains the group with an anecdote from University while Erik admires some artwork on the entrance walls.   
"Here we are." Charles pulls away from the group to announce my arrival. "Moira went ahead- are we all ready?"

-

Charles drove and Oliver took shotgun. I sat between Raven and Erik in the back. The proximity to this practical stranger, strangely, did not put me at unease. We pull up outside a vast array of beige buildings fit with ground to ceiling windows in most blocks.  
"Welcome to my facility." Oliver introduces, adjusting his cuff links as he steps out the car. "My mission has been to investigate the application of paranormal powers in military defense."  
"Or offense." Erik adds, pacing beside the group. Charles quirks a brow.  
Oliver shrugs, "This guy Shaw, Schmidt, whatever you want to call him- as we know, he's working with the Russians. We might need your help to stop him."  
"Marvelous. So we are to be the CIA's new mutant division, yes?" Charles ponders. In unison, the group turns to wait for Agent Platt's response in his hesitation.  
"Something like that." The facilities doors slide open with a swipe of Oliver's ID. He guides us through a labyrinth of office blocks to a large set of double metal doors. Opening the doors into the room, Oliver steps back and gestures onward, "After you." The room is filled with machinery and work benches backed with scientific equipment- a desk filled with conical flasks as far as the eye could see. At the center of this indubitably incredible laboratory was a model jet suspended from the rootop. Beneath that was a rather gangling man.   
"It's, uh, supersonic." He spoke,"The most advanced plane ever built. You should see it in real life. It's incredible."  
Oliver gestured down the line towards us, "Hank, these are the special new recruits I was telling you about. This is Hank McCoy, one of our talented young researchers."  
Charles bubbles golden with excitement. "How wonderful. Another mutant already here." He shakes Hank's hand wildly, but Hank's soul plummets to a pool of blue. "Why didn't you say?" I look to Hank's mind.  
"Say what?" _Charles, you outed the boy!_  
"Because he didn't know." In reiterated aloud for the benefit of the group. The gold in the Professors soul deflated like a whining slow-punctured balloon. His face fell.  
"I am so, so terribly sorry." Charles spoke sincerely, turning back to Hank. The boy shakes his head, turning away.  
Agent Platt paces forward, "Hank?"  
"You didn't ask, so I didn't tell." Hank explained, not meeting his eyes.  
Raven comes over, "So, your mutation is what?" She smirks,  "You're super smart?"  
"I'll say." I watch Charles scanning the boy as he speaks, "Hank here graduated Harvard at the age of 15."  
"I wish that all it was." Hank admits.  
"You're among friends now, Hank. You can show off." Hank takes off his shoes and sock to reveal a pair of coiled up feet. He flexed out the finger like toe digits to reveal an incredible foot span, the size of the boy's calf. Charles chuckles softly and Raven shoots Hank a wide grin. "Splendid."  
"I'm sorry." Hank gestures for the group to step back. Suddenly, he launches himself up and around to hang from the model jet by his feet. He rocks forward and back, suspended upside down. "Ta-da!" He offers, anxiously.   
"You're amazing." Raven states, coming to his eye level. Erik emerges from the back to stand beside me, mouth agape and eyes bugged out.  
"Really?" Raven nods and smiles. "Oh- excuse me" Raven steps back and Hank drops, flipping himself around to land back on his feet.   
"Bravo!" Charles applauds, stepping forward to shake Hank's hand again. "Now, should we get settled in?"

-

I begin to unpack my things. My room is en-suite and situated between Erik's and Raven's. I decide on a bath before bed. The water soothes me. I work out the remaining salt that still clung to me after my unexpected the other night. I allow my mind to drift to find my friends. I heard Charles' absent thoughts bounce around down the hall as well as Moira's worryings that sat as a weight in her head in the opposite wing. I found Raven and Hank together in the lab.  _I was excited. You know, uh, the-the nature of your mutation,_ I hear Hank stutter. I scan back closer to home in the rooms adjacent, but I don't find Erik's presence. I broaden my search- he's in an office block. Curiosity gets the better of me, and I brush into his surface thoughts. _I can find him. I don't need them. I have what I need._   Erik's vision is relayed to me- I see a briefcase and Shaw's manilla folder. His fists clench, the freeze. _What did I say about going in my head?_  

I launch out of the bath, flooding the room with bathwater as I went. I dressed hastily in wait for the inevitable visit. It's not long before the light of an angered soul comes down the hall, and it's host raps at the door. I open the door.   
"Erik-"  
"What business do you have going inside my head?" He barges in, wedging me between himself and a cabinet.   
"What business do you have with those files? You had the help Erik, why throw it away? Though, from what I know about you, I'm surprised you've managed to stay this long."  
"What do you know about me?"  
"Enough. I know how you've suffered. I know what this means to you and what you'll do to get it."  
"Then you know to stay out of my head." Erik steps back.   
"I'm sorry, Erik, I really am, but I've felt your pain. I've felt your agony like it was mine. I'm not like Charles, I can't block that out. I can't let you go." I step closer to him again, my hair still wet from my bath and undoubtedly dripping on his shoes. "Let us help you."  
He snarls, "I don't need your help."  
"Don't kid yourself; you needed my help last night." I jab at his chest,"It's not just me you're walking away from. Here, you have the chance to be part of something much bigger than yourself. I won't stop you leaving. I could. But I won't." He stares for a while. His soul is unreadable and dim. He walks away, closing the door behind him. _Shaw's got friends too Erik. You could use some._  His door clicks behind him. 

- 


	4. Exceptional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank devises a method to track down more mutants for the regime. Though, they don’t seem to meet expectations.

I don't sleep much that night. I lay in bed listening out for sounds of movement from Erik's quarters, wondering when he'll leave. The ticking of the wall clock becomes infuriating and I decide to dress and make for the canteen. There's a few agents dotted around the halls. I feel under dressed against the suits. I opt for caffeine and carbs in the hopes to source some energy for the day ahead. I occupy myself twirling my spoon in my mug. It's not long before Charles comes to join me at my table. 

"You look awful, my dear." He states.

"Thanks, Charles. I didn't get a lot of sleep."

"I know, your thoughts were awfully unkempt."

"You were snooping?"

"You were thinking too loud." I snorted, rolling my eyes. 

I still my spoon, looking to the man in front of me, "How much did you hear?"

"Only pieces." He pauses, "I heard 'Erik' quite a lot and decidedly left you two to it." 

I spluttered,"Oh Go- What? No!" I blushed at the suggestion, slapping Charles' arm. "Erik was leaving last night."

His face fell, soul dimming. "Oh."

Oliver emerges from down the hall, clearing his throat, "I have something to show you two, if you'd follow me." He ushers us down the passageway into his office. I take a seat next to Charles and Oliver gestures out the window.  "Hank turned that radar installation into a transmitter." The agent explains, " It's designed to amplify brain waves, so it could enhance your telepathic powers, help us find other mutants for our division."

I feel a presence down the hall. "What if they don't want to be found by you?" Erik leans against the door frame; he looks to me. 

"Erik!" My voice almost a shout, "You're still here." He smiles, nodding.

"If a new species is being discovered, it should be by its own kind. Charles, (Y/N), and I find the mutants. No suits."

Oliver tuts, "First of all, that's my machine out there. Second of all, much more importantly, this is Charles' decision. Charles is fine with the CIA being involved. Isn't that right?" He turns in his chair to point at the Professor. Erik and I look to Charles who is intently focused on Erik.

He takes a deep breathe, "No." Charles decides, "I'm sorry, but I'm with Erik. We'll find them alone."

"What if I say no?"

I raise my eyebrows at the agent. "Then, good luck using your installation without either of us."

Oliver sits silently and glances out the window before he hums, turning back to face the group. "Hank is out there now if you're ready." He states, defeated. 

 

-

 

We catch Raven in the corridors; she is more than happy to view Hank's creation. We climb the spiral stairs up the radar as a hatch opens above us, paving the way.

"I, uh... I call it Cerebro." Hank introduces. Charles chuckles. I tail the group, all panning around to observe the setup. A large helmet is suspended from the roof by mechanical arms. Cables intertwine and overlap above the system before finally attaching to the head piece. A sizable array of computers line the back wall; dials whir and buttons flash. "As in the Spanish for 'brain'." He clarifies. The professor nods in understanding. "Okay, so, uh," Hank paces around to point at various elements,"the electrodes connect Charles or (Y/N) to the transmitter on the roof. When they pick up a, uh, mutant, the brain sends a signal through a relay, and then coordinates of their location are printed out here." Hank migrates back to the computers and Raven joins him by hi side.

"You designed this?" She queries.

"Yeah." Charles looks to me, then at Cerebro. I gesture for him to go ahead. He smooths back his hair and pulls the helmet down onto his head. The blue lights illuminate his face and match the twinge of blue that crept up on his soul. Erik strolls beside us. "What an adorable lab rat you make, Charles." The man teases.

"Don't spoil this for me, Erik."

"Oh. I've been a lab rat. I know one when I see one." I wince. Charles lifts off the head piece and ushers me over. 

"Oooh my turn." I exclaim. Erik stands between me and the machine, turning the machine back to Charles. 

"One test subject enough for now." He states, almost looming over me and plucking me back to behind the railings.  

Hank finishes fussing with his machinery, "Okay. Great, just Charles then. " He pulls at cables and adjusts Cerebro over the Professor's skull. "Are you sure we can't shave your head?"

"Don't touch my hair." Charles threatens. Erik leans over the bars, observing the technology as it whirs. 

"Okay." Hank scrambles back to the computers. Charles gasps, gripping the railings. He pants and the machines grow louder. Curiosity defeats me and I look into Charles' mind. Visions of people flash before my eyes; they come racing past and are gone just as soon as they arrived. I gasp and steady myself. The intensity of his vision is daunting yet electrifying. I feel hands on me. Mutants appear in vibrant color, their souls enhanced and magnified. Ordinary people flew past in a blur of grey, their souls comparably muted. I pull back, admittedly overwhelmed by the imagery and sensation. I find myself in a form of embrace with Erik, his hands on my sides steadying me. I manage a thank you before a typewriter dings and starts to scrawl.

"It's working!" Hank yells. Charles laughs with a certain hysteria. I move to read the machine's transcript. A list of coordinates is punched out before my eyes. 

I grin, "Shit, I'll get a map." 

 

-

 

The recruitment was simple. I found a prisoner and a student while Charles and Erik discovered a cabbie... and a stripper. The latter was allocated to the boys on Erik's flattering but undoubtedly untrue grounds that I would be competition to the club's girls.  We regrouped at the facility after a couple days of searching. I hang back with Erik and Charles while Moira attended a meeting with the Senator and Raven tended to the new recruits. Charles and I tune into the meeting and I feedback to Erik. 

"They want to fight fire with fire." I report, "Huh. They called us freaks. We still have authorization." Erik sighs. 

Moira emerges and states in confirmation, "Plane leaves for Russia in an hour." We walk alongside her.

"I'm telling you, these kids are not ready for Shaw." Erik insists.

"I think they're going to surprise you. They're an exceptional bunch of young people." Charles retorts, his voice diminishing under the swell of pop music.

“What the hell...?” Moria questions. Half the mutants have beer bottle in hand. Angel hovers above the ground and Hank hangs from the ceiling. Darwin presents a set of hard scales on his back as he encourages Alex to him him. The room glows with golden souls.

“Come on! Harder! Harder!” Darwin yells. There’s a song of laughter and “woops” in the air.

“What are you doing? Who destroyed the statue?” The agent yells.

“It was Alex!” Hank blurts.

Raven interrupts, “No. Havok. We have to call him Havok. That's his name now. And we were thinking, you should be Professor X, you should be Magneto, and you should be Vision.” She points to Charles, Erik, and I in turn. Erik tuts and looks to Charles. “Exceptional.” He quotes, turning on his heel. I follow his lead, catching up to him in the corridors. He clocks my presence. “We don’t stand a chance. They’re children. We leave without them.”

“Agreed.” Charles quips, him and Moria arriving behind us. We part to prepare our bags for the journey ahead.

- 


End file.
